


Chimera Rising

by T36



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gen, Genetic Engineering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T36/pseuds/T36
Summary: The younger brother of one of the members of Anglewend's Elite Four finally sets out on his Pokémon journey after eleven years of aiding the country's Pokémon Professor. Along the way he encounters an evil organization hellbent on upsetting the natural order of the universe.





	1. Experiment Successful

_In an undisclosed location, deep underground…_

“Professor, the specimen is ready for demonstration.”

Professor Eugene Helix paused for a long moment before turning his sallow features toward the lab assistant who had so rudely interrupted him during his presentation to the representatives of the world’s nations.

A hint of a glare crossed his face and lingered for a moment before Helix took in a deep breath and responded as calmly as he could muster.

“Thank you, miss. Perhaps next time you ought to _knock_ ,” he added with a hint of venom in his tone, enough for the young woman to pick up on.

The assistant muttered an apology as her face reddened in embarrassment and she hurried from the room. With a sigh, Helix turned back to the men and women in business suits to whom he had previously been speaking. He clasped his hand behind his portly figure as he continued to address those gathered.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, I suppose now is the time to display the fruits of not only my labors, but those of the Chimera Institute as well. I hope that our research and developments aid not only this country of Anglewend, but yours as well.”

The representatives smiled appreciatively. One even applauded; Helix wasn’t sure if he was the fellow from Unova, Anglewend’s neighbor to the west, or if he came from the Far East, but he enjoyed the gesture nonetheless.

“Now, if you’ll please follow me,” said Helix, ushering the representatives toward the door with a wave of his hand, “I would be most honored to show you our newest project.”

The group ventured into the hallway, already bustling with technicians and scientists. Helix lead the representatives through the throng, speaking as loud as he could to be heard over the excited din.

“Please excuse the noise, ladies and gentlemen; today’s demonstration is something we at the Chimera Institute have striven toward for a very long time, so naturally my colleagues and associates are very excited. Ah, here we are,” he added, producing a key card from the pocket of his lab coat. He swiped it against a sensor beside a large door marked LAB ONE VIEWING ROOM – PRIVATE USE ONLY. The door slid aside with a whisper of sound, and Helix led the representatives into the room.

A window made of thick plastic covered the entire wall to the left of the doorway. Light from the laboratory on the other side of the window filtered into the viewing room, illuminating a row of chairs, equal to the number of delegates.

As the representatives took their seats, Helix stood with his back to the window as he addressed them.

“As you know, Pokémon the world over are sorted into different types. For generations and generations their types tend not to change, although there are exceptions, as we have seen in Alola.”

Helix accentuates this statement with a nod to the Alolan representative, a powerfully-built man with tanned skin who was wearing a tuxedo that seemed to be just a few sizes too small. The man adjusted his tie and sat up proudly at the mention of his country.

“The change seen in the Pokémon of Alola was brought about by evolutionary necessity. Rattata and Raticate became nocturnal to elude the diurnal Yungoos brought into the region to cull their numbers. Alolan Exeggutor tower over their cousins from other parts of the world, owing to the country’s tropical climate and increased solar ray absorption. Even the Grimer and Muk of that region are not the malodorous piles of sludge with which most of us are familiar, but rather Pokémon that aid the communities there by consuming and disposing of waste within their bodies.

“Our aim at the Chimera Institute is to help facilitate this necessity for evolution in order to ensure that each Pokémon is living at its fullest potential. To give you an example of what I mean...” he turned and pressed a button on an intercom to the side of the window and spoke into it, “please send down experiment double-oh-four-alpha at once.”

A hole opened in the center of the laboratory and an egg-shaped capsule descended into the room. The walls of the capsule were transparent, allowing everyone present to see the creature that lay within. The sight of it caused some of the representatives to gasp audibly.

The creature resembled a Charmander in shape, but it was colored yellow rather than orange. Its tail seemed to spark with electrical energy in lieu of a flame. It slept within its pod, blissfully unaware of the multitudes of eyes watching its descent into the laboratory.

Helix swept an arm in a grand gesture towards the inert Pokémon.

“This, ladies and gentlemen, is what we at the Chimera Institute consider the pinnacle of evolution! This Charmander has been infused _in ovo_ with stem cells from Electric-type Pokémon – Heliolisk and Ampharos, to be exact – which as you see has had the effect of changing its physiology. This Charmander no longer breathes fire and lives in volcanic regions. It is now an Electric-type, and with this mutation it can finally reach its full potential!”

Helix could feel his tone rising in pitch and his words flowing forth rapidly from his mouth, but he reasoned that he was merely excited for what was to come. The concerned looks exchanged by the representatives of the world's countries didn't escape his gaze, either. He knew that there would be non-believers, that there would be those who would cast him out for attempting to play God, but in this moment he did not care. His research would be completed, and damn those who would dare impede scientific progress!

As the pod was lowered into the laboratory, two scientists in their white coats, clad in protective equipment, had stepped into the room. The capsule lay on a small examination table between them, and they had turned their gaze to Helix as he gesticulated wildly from the observation chamber.

Helix turned and cleared his throat before pressing the intercom button again.

“Rouse the subject, please.”

One of the technicians within the room strode over to the capsule holding the Charmander and pressed a button on the side of the pod. After a moment the capsule split in two; the cover returned upward into the ceiling while the lower half remained within the laboratory.

The Charmander's eyes sprang open almost immediately, though it blinked sleepily and yawned as it looked around at its new surroundings. It slowly stood up, looking first at the scientists in the room, then at the windows for the observation rooms. Its tail flicked back and forth unconsciously, crackling slightly with the motion.

“Please produce the stimulant,” Helix said into the intercom before turning back to the representatives, his face a rictus of manic delight.

“Here is where you will see the true power of the Chimera Institute's research!”

One of the scientists had produced a Poké Ball from the pocket of his lab coat. He pressed the release button and a Squirtle (of the run-of-the-mill variety) appeared on the examination table beside the Charmander. The Charmander stared at this new arrival, its head canted in curiosity.

Without warning, the scientist who had called forth the Squirtle ordered it to use Water Gun on the Charmander, an order that it followed immediately. It doused the Charmander in a spray of water, surprising the Charmander and driving it back to the edge of the table. However, it seemed relatively unhurt by the attack.

“You see!” exclaimed Helix with a sweep of his arm. “Its new Electric typing means that it is not as vulnerable to Water-type moves!”

He pressed the intercom button again.

“Strike it again. We need to see it retaliate!”

The scientist nodded and ordered its Squirtle to Bite the Charmander. It did so without question, clamping down upon the Charmander's arm with its teeth. The Charmander squealed in pain as it tried to escape the vicious attack, to no avail.

However, the Squirtle suddenly relented its attack, staggering back from the Charmander and clutching its jaw. It seemed to be paralyzed, as it abruptly sat down and could not find the energy to get back up.

Helix's eyes widened in amazement. “Does it have Static? I didn't realize that was possible!”

In spite of himself, he pounded on the window, goading on the Charmander despite not being its Trainer.

“Fight back, Charmander! Use Thunder Shock!”

The Charmander could not hear his order, but its body began crackling with electric energy. It was panting heavily as it glared at the Squirtle that had inflicted pain upon it. With a hiss it unleashed a bolt of lightning, resounding with a mighty crack as it struck the Squirtle full on.

The Squirtle spasmed uncontrollably as electricity coursed through its body. It fell backward, unconscious. Its owner recalled it into its Poké Ball.

Helix spoke into the intercom. “Prepare to fill the room with desflurane. We need to sedate the subject before it goes berserk.”

The scientists nodded and strode to a corner of the room, where a pair of gas masks lay on a table, alongside with a button marked PRESS ONLY IN EMERGENCY – DESFLURANE EMISSION. They each grabbed a gas mask and turned to look back at the Charmander on the table, which was a grave mistake.

The Charmander, seeing an opportunity to strike, unleashed another bolt of electricity at the two men. They both screamed in agony, despite the rubber protective equipment they wore underneath their lab coats, and crumpled to a heap on the floor. Klaxons began to ring out, and an automated voice called for immediate evacuation over the loudspeaker.

The Charmander let out a growl as it turned its attention to the viewing room in which Helix and the representatives stood. It clenched its small claws, its body heaving with each angry breath. Despite the apparent danger, Helix moved ever closer to the window until his face pressed up against it, eyes wide in wonder.

The Charmander began to glow with energy; this was not the electrical energy it had been using previously, but a volatile energy that seemed to resonate from within. It looked down at its claws as its whole body began to pulsate with orange light.

“Fascinating,” exclaimed Helix, his voice barely audible above the blaring alarms. “Its type is reverting!”

The mercury within a thermometer in the laboratory began to rise rapidly; already the room was as hot as a typical summer day in Alola, and it grew hotter by the moment. Helix drew back from the window, praying that the safety measures would hold together from what was about to happen. The Charmander began to scream, white-hot light emanating from its eyes and mouth. The thermometer was reading close to 2000°.

Then the Charmander exploded.

A ball of flame filled the room, triggering the sprinklers in the ceiling immediately. The viewing room shook from the force of the blast, but the safety devices held firm. The same could not be said for the Charmander or the scientists within the room, however, as ichor splattered the walls and windows. As the fire cleared, Helix could only look on, his mouth agape.

The representatives, galvanized by the gruesome display, began to depart the room. One of them (the lady from Hoenn? Helix didn't know for certain) called Helix a “monster” and a “sick bastard.” Another (the one from Johto?) told Helix as he left that he would be withdrawing his funding of Helix's efforts, but Helix did not indicate that he had heard him.

For Helix was far too engrossed with what had just transpired before him. Two of his scientists were dead, as was one test subject, but science was not without sacrifices. He would see to it that the families of the two victims were well compensated, though the exact details of their demise would have to be modified slightly.

In Helix's mind, though other scientists might call the events of that day a disaster and a failure, he could only see it as one success out of many to follow. He would have to return to the drawing board, would need to research ways to prevent type reversion. The jab about the funding had stung, but only momentarily; there were always people willing to pay for the services of the Chimera Institute.

This thought brought a demented grin to Helix's face, and he erupted with laughter. What a day this had been! 


	2. Good Day Sunshine

_Several months later..._

_Primori Town  
_ _6:30 AM_

The pleasant tweeting cries of a Fletchinder pierced the stillness of the early summer morning. The cries, however real they sounded, were fabricated; their source was a bedside alarm clock that roused a sleeping young man. He reached up with one arm and pressed a button on the clock, cutting the Fletchinder off mid-peep.

With a groan the young man sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and blinked wearily as he looked out his window at the sun rising behind the mountains in the distant east. With a yawn he pulled off the covers of his bed and swung his legs over the edge.

The young man's name was Alexander, and today was to be the first day of his Pokémon journey; an experience that would come for him perhaps later than your average youth, for today was in fact his twenty-first birthday.

Alexander stood up from his bed, running a hand through his medium-length dark brown hair as he yawned again. Though he seemed tired, his apparent exhaustion only masked his excitement for the days and months to come. He stepped over to a tall dresser in a corner of the room and picked up a pair of metal-framed glasses, the ends of which he slipped over his ears. Alexander frowned; the lenses were dirty and he'd have to clean them before heading down to Professor Maple's laboratory.

He pulled open some drawers in the dresser, taking out the day's clothing. Alexander had already had the foresight to pack for his adventure the night before; his knapsack, close to bursting at the seams, lay next to the door, ready for Alexander to take along when it was time for him to depart.

Alexander quickly doffed his pajamas and pulled on his clothes; he had opted for a green shirt portraying some kind of television superhero and a pair of khaki cargo pants. He balled up the pajamas and tossed them into his hamper; when he returned home he'd give them a proper wash.

Alexander gave his bedroom one final look-over; though he had already performed several such checks the previous night, it certainly didn't hurt to do one more. This time, however, his gaze lingered upon a poster hanging on the wall beside his bed.

The poster showed four Trainers, each striking an enigmatic pose as they looked outward. These were the members of Anglewend's Elite Four; there was the impeccably-dressed Walter, the mysterious Ophelia, the energetic Julia, and the passionate Bernard. It was the last of these that gave Alexander the most pause, for he was looking upon the face of his older brother.

When he had come of age, Bernard took immediately to the life of a Pokémon Trainer. He had earned all eight badges from the gyms of Anglewend and had taken on the Elite Four as soon as he could. He was summarily defeated, but not disheartened. He took to traveling the world, taking on the gym challenge in other nations, before he returned to battle the Anglewend Elite Four years later. This time, he was victorious, and although he did not defeat the region's Champion, his efforts awarded him a place on the country's Elite Four, a position he maintained to this day.

Alexander, on the other hand, did not depart on his Pokémon journey at the age of ten. He did not know the exact reason for his hesitation, but he was content to aid the region's Pokémon authority, Professor Maple, in her laboratory as she handed out starting Pokémon to fledgling Trainers and conducted research on the Pokémon of Anglewend.

Alexander inhaled deeply. Times had changed, and though he was a bit older than most Trainers starting their journey, he was ready for it. He raised his right hand in a closed fist to the poster in gesture of challenge; he was gunning for the top, but he knew that the journey itself was more important than how it began or ended, and it was the journey that excited him most.

He turned away from the poster and headed to the door of his room, gathering up his rucksack as he went. He took a small detour into the bathroom to clean off his glasses in the sink before moving down to the front door. He opened the door, but paused and glanced back, giving his small house one last look. He had spent most of his adult life living here, and he wouldn't sleep in his bed again for likely an entire year.

“I'll be back,” said Alexander, with a chuckle.

He turned, pulled the door shut, made sure it was locked, and set off.

 


End file.
